The Painted Picture
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: When the plane crashes, she wakes up to Beacon Hills, California in the world of Teen Wolf. When she falls in love, can she pull herself out of it to get back to her world, or will she fall further into love, hitting trouble? -On Hold
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

tat·too

1 [ta-too] a/a

noun, plural tat·toos.

1.

a signal on a drum, bugle, or trumpet at night, for soldiers or sailors to go to their quarters.

2.

a knocking or strong pulsation: My heart abeat/a a tattoo on my ribs.

3.

British . an outdoor military pageant or display.

The meaning of a tattoo was none of the above.  
It was a symbol of a meaning or an accomplishment that was permanent on your skin. The meaning of the symbol that Emma Ryder had chosen was a rose, the meaning being, from the dictionary:

rose

1 [rohz] a/a noun, adjective, verb, rosed, ros·ing.

noun

1.

any of the wild or cultivated, usually prickly-stemmed, pinnate-leaved, showy-flowered shrubs of thegenus Rosa. Compare arose family/a.

2.

any of various related or similar plants.

3.

the flower of any such shrub, of a red, pink, white, or yellow color.

4.

the traditional reddish color of this flower, variously a purplish red, pinkish red, or light crimson.

5.

an ornament shaped like or suggesting this flower.

In this case, none of the answers were correct as the meaning of the tattoo was for her aunt, Rose, who had been murdered by her husband while on vacation. A picture of a rose was on her hand, located next to her thumb as a rose was printed in permanent ink with the vines and thorns going off her hand. The tattoo needed to be as beautiful as her aunt, but nothing could compare.  
Another reason she had gotten the tattoo was that Tyler Posey, who played Scott McCall in Teen Wolf, had gotten one, the first band being bold, one below it being thin. Usually being seventeen wouldn't get you any tattoos until eighteen, but her mother agreed for the tattoo and had to sign multiple papers to get the tattoo she had always dreamed of getting and now it was upon her skin, on her hand. Each day she'd hold it high in the air, looking at it like it would erase the second her eyes left it. It was the main reason why she didn't pay attention in class, but she didn't care for the teachers yelling at her to pay attention.  
A few weeks after she had gotten the tattoo, she had won tickets to California to meet the cast of Teen Wolf and to visit the set. It was a two week vacation, which her mother took as she needed two weeks away from her job as a school teacher for the elementary.

Fitting into her black All-Star converse that were above her ankle, them covering up the bottoms of her faded blue skinny jeans, which her layered blue top covered up the belt she was wearing around her waist. Her hair was dyed black, which used to be dark brown, but had faded to show some split ends, and it was tied into a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head. A few stands were let lose around her ears as her side bangs covered up her left eye. Two bags were packed, small, but enough for getting to California and back, and were put in the backseat of the car along with her mother's bags.  
They managed to leave early in the morning before the sun came up as their flight was leaving at eleven in the afternoon and they had to be in New York City by nine to catch a bus, taking her half an hour to an hour to be at the corner of the airport. The walk taking them half an hour, which would leave little time to make the flight, just barely reaching it.  
Driving. Stopping. Driving. Stopping. Driving. Stopping.  
The whole drive was mostly stopping, but she didn't care for it. As long as they were in California by Tuesday afternoon, she was perfectly fine with how things were planned out.

Once they had reached the airport and had gotten on the plane, a new feeling of relief washed over them as they plane began to take off, leaving the ground. Ten minutes into the flight the plane began to shake, suddenly diving down into the ocean below. Screams were heard as loved ones were being held, Emma's being lost in the screams as her mother held her tightly, them about to freeze to their death. As the nose of the plane hit the water, the impact being stronger than she thought possible, a bright light flashed over her, the darkness following after as it collapsing over her like a blanket falling on her.  
The next thing she knew, she was laying in the leaves of the woods, two teenagers walking in the daylight to discover something they didn't come for. Bringing her hand up to her head, she attempted to stand as she used a tree to support her, adjusting her back against the tree as she watched two teenagers rush over to her as if she had just fallen from the sky. With the two teenagers reaching her, she found out who they were, her quickly realizing that where she was wasn't where she expect to be.  
Stiles Stilinski played by Dylan O'Brien and Scott McCall played by Tyler Posey were standing in front of her, her breath being taken away as she stared at them. Dressed in the clothes they had worn on season one, episode one, she blinked a few times to check if she was seeing things.  
"Do you know where you are?" Stiles asked as suddenly two of him started to blur, her legs feeling like they would crash from under her, pulling her to the ground.  
"Where is she?" Emma asked as she pressed her back against the tree, looking around at the empty woods before turning her attention back to the teenagers in front of her.  
"Where is who?" Stiles asked, suddenly concerned as she started to sway back and forth, trying to adjust as she held onto the tree.  
"My mom. Where is my mom?" She suddenly remembered the screaming, her flashing back to the plane where everyone was holding on, screaming as the plane dived towards the ocean.  
"Do you know where you are?" Stiles repeated, wanting to make sure that she knew where she had come from, or where she now was.  
"New York City. We were in New York City." She answered, replaying the memory of feeling like she was free falling, nothing under but the darkness.  
"Do you remember what year it was?" Stiles asked, now concerned as she was no longer in New York City, but in California, and if that was different, she was in Beacon Hills, California.  
"2013." She simply told him, their faces changing to shock as it was no longer 2013, but 2011, back two years in the past.  
"What's your name?" Stiles asked, hoping that she was just messing around with them, but the expression on her face told differently.  
"Emma Ryder." She answered before collapsing to the ground, everything around her becoming a blur, turning into darkness.


	2. Pilot

**-Chapter One-  
**  
Opening her eyes, she discovered she was laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling, voices being heard from outside the door. Suddenly three people walked inside, going over next to Emma as one of them was identified as Melissa McCall, Scott McCall's mother, who was played by Melissa Ponzio.  
"Emma, how are you feeling?" Melissa asked as she checked over her, making sure there were no injuries of any kind.  
"Confused." Looking around, she discovered the room belonged to Scott McCall as it was just like the room of season one, episode one.  
"Are you feeling any pain?" Melissa questioned as she made sure to check if any head injuries were caused as described from Scott and Stiles.  
"Not now, no." Trying to get up, Melissa put her hand on Emma's chest, showing her she should stay down for the time being.  
"Is there anyone I can call?" Melissa stood, ready to call somebody if she could remember who she could call, but she didn't trust that the call would work.  
"My mom. Where is she?" Emma suddenly asked, confused about what happened with her mother and what happened to her.  
"You were the only one." Stiles told her, Scott confirming what he had said with a simple nod, Melissa standing as she looked towards Emma.  
"Is this how you meet every contest winner? You really get into your acting," Emma said, thinking they were acting, only for confused faces to appear, suddenly getting confused herself. "You are acting, aren't you?"  
"Why would we be acting? Scott's a terrible actor." Stiles said, pointing out the obvious which hurt Scott a little, but he knew he wasn't going to be acting anytime soon if he couldn't lie and make it believable.  
"If it's not 2013 and I'm not in New York City, then where the hell am I?" Now fully awake, she was convinced to run out of the house in shock.  
"It's 2011 and you are in Beacon Hills, California." Scott cut in before anyone else could talk, him not having a chance as he was always interrupted.  
"Beacon Hills? As in 'Teen Wolf Beacon Hills?'" She mostly was asking the question to herself, but it was a little loud as the others could barely make out what she was saying.  
"What did you say?" Melissa questioned, only for Emma to shake her head before getting off the bed, standing beside the edge of the bed.  
"I don't belong here. I should leave." Emma quickly said, ready to leave as she hurried to the door, wanting to leave the house and go somewhere new.  
She remembered running from the house, hurrying as she watched the sky start to darken, somehow it going from the middle of the day to the night, lightly raining. Her converse splashed the puddles upon the street as she continued running, her ponytail bouncing along. Stopping, she realized she was near the woods, her side stepping as she hit the first tree of the woods, breathing heavily as she looked around. Trying to remember what had happened when she first came into Beacon Hills, she remembered the appearances of Stiles, him giving a clue of being either in the first or second season of Teen Wolf. She flashed back earlier to find Scott's appearance, him wearing a red sweatshirt and having the haircut that he had in season one. Piecing it together, she placed the time of where she was for season one, around episode one, possibly two.  
Looking around once more, she discovered the moon had appeared in the sky, her looking around to see a creature pass right by her, her closing her mouth as it passed without noticing her presence. She discovered one of two things- the creature could either be Peter Hale, the alpha, or Scott McCall, the beta.  
She flashed back to them being the woods, looking as if they were searching for something, most likely Scott's inhaler that he would've dropped the night before. Closing her eyes, she remembered them in the same clothes they were wearing in episode one, then going deeper to remember hearing them discussing something about lycanthropy and Stiles melting all the metal he could find because of the full moon. Suddenly it hit her- Lydia Martin's party would be coming up soon, depending on what the time was, and it would set episode one when they figure out that Scott McCall is a werewolf.  
Looking around, she sighed as she made her way from the woods, unknowing of the hunters and werewolves running around as she continued on her way to find somewhere to be. She was nearly damp, well, little drops of rain were on her skin and clothes, but she wasn't fully damp. She dragged along on the side of the road as she hoped to find somewhere to be for the moment. It seemed like hours when she reached an abandon apartment building on Ellen street where she managed to find a room that was good enough to sleep in. Curling up in the corner, she instantly fell asleep, thinking of what would happen in the morning.

Opening her eyes, she pushed herself off the floor as she looked around, last night memories bouncing back into her head as she made her way out of the building. Looking around, she would place the time around four in the afternoon, possibly early five. Walking down the street, she heard a few people talking about Lydia Martin's party being that night and she suddenly knew that it wasn't last night he'd become the werewolf. It was tonight where he'd ditch Allison Argent at the party, only to get shot by Chris Argent, Allison's father, later on that night when Derek Hale would tackle him and save him from the hunters.  
Weakly passing the corners, she found herself at the McCall house, finding it was around eight, nowhere around the afternoon, with the sun disappearing over the horizon. She watched as Scott got in his mother's car, driving off to get Allison and take her to the party. Closing her eyes, she headed off to make sure that her presence didn't affect the scenes. Once she made it to the Argent house, she discovered Scott had already picked Allison up as the car was just leaving, it being around eight-thirty. She could use a car just about now instead of having to walk all the way from one part of the town to the next. Sighing, she began to walk off to Lydia's party, making sure that everything would happen the way it was meant to. Being around nine-thirty, maybe ten, she noticed that Allison was driving off with Derek as Scott had already taken off. Stopping, she rested as she knew what would happen next, deciding it would be best to give it time to play out and to not interrupt anything that was meant to happen.  
Getting her energy back, she made her way back to the McCall house to find Scott just taking off into the woods for Derek, Stiles' driving off just a few minutes after Scott had left to check on Allison. Making her way around the town, she discovered everything was the way it was meant to be before she headed back to the abandon apartment building, knocking into someone. Opening her eyes, she discovered the person she had walked into was Derek Hale, the one person she hoped to not meet.  
"Sorry." She whispered, stepping aside as she walked around him, keeping her head down as she made her way back to the only place she could go.  
"What's your name?" Derek asked, yelling after her as his footsteps were heard on the sidewalk, the puddles he splashed hitting his jeans.  
"Emma Ryder." She mumbled as she turned around to keep looking down at the ground, not wanting to get caught up in conversation.  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked, being a whole new nice that has not been exposed in the show to anyone, him always telling them to move or something.  
He never really cared.  
"There's an abandon apartment building somewhere around here." She managed to say as she tried to warm up, the cold keeping her from doing that.  
"You could stay with me. My house isn't any better, in face it maybe worse, but at least you'd have someone to be with." He suggested as he exposed his nicer side, suddenly taking off his leather jacket to put it around her, noticing her shivering.  
"There wouldn't be any problems?" She questioned, unsure on rather to take him up on the offer or to dismiss it for the sake of the show.  
"No problems," He told her as her wrapped his right arm around her, putting his hand on her right shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Promise."  
Walking off to the house, she felt some kind of new feeling, as if it fate telling her to make the leap, which she did as she felt safe being in his arms.


	3. Second Chance At First Line

**-Chapter Two-  
**  
Waking up, she opened her eyes to discover she was in a pair of arms, her suddenly looking around to see she was in the corner of the burnt house of the Hale family, sitting on the lap of Derek Hale who held her tightly in his arms with his leather jacket covering her. Her head was under his chin as he laid his head against the corner of the wall, her gently moving her head as he started to wake up. Her eyes connecting with his, and, for the first time, she saw Derek Hale smile, his white teeth showing slightly as he looked at her.  
"You have a nice smile." She whispered, falling in love with his smile before shaking out of it, standing as Derek helped her to her feet.  
"You have beautiful eyes. Bright blue is a good color to work with," He whispered in her ear as she attempted to hand his jacket to him, only for him to hand it back to her. "Keep it."  
"You live in a burnt house in the middle of the woods?" She questioned, trying to sound like she didn't know why or how it was burnt almost to the ground.  
"It's a memory. Not a good memory, but it's still a memory," He told her as he wrapped his left arm around her, his hand on her left shoulder as he began to walk with her. "Do you have anywhere to go, besides an abandon apartment building."  
"I've got no family here. It's like they vanished and left me here." She honestly replied, remembering the plane crashing once more before being brought back to reality.  
"You could stay here if you'd like. It's not a five star hotel, but it's my home and it could be yours, too." Derek told her, the side of him being that nice never occurring in the show, but perhaps it was because he was alone with no one to be with.  
"I'd like that." She nodded slightly as she hugged him, him hugging her back as it seemed like a romantic film about two lovers who were separated because they were different.  
Derek lifted his head from her shoulders as he looked around, his ears almost perking up as his eyes scanned the house. Suddenly he pulled her away, staring into her eyes as he whispered in her ear, "Don't come outside with me, okay?"  
Before she could answer, he brought her to the next room as yelling from outside filled the house, it being Scott as he yelled for Derek. Turning around, she discovered he was gone, outside talking to Scott about the werewolf business and staying away from Allison. Before she knew it, she turned around to find Derek in front of her, making her jump slightly, keeping the scream in.  
"You need to stop doing that." She whispered to him, half of her still frightened as the other half was laughing, just a little laugh.  
"Sorry." He shrugged as he apologized, Scott leaving the house on his bike with his lacrosse net shredded by Derek.  
"Everything alright?" She asked, looking as Scott left only for Derek to cut off her vision as he stepped in front of her.  
"Everything's fine. Just had to settle some business." Derek replied as he looked over his shoulder as Scott left the house, not noticing Emma watching along with him.  
"Who was he?" She asked, knowing who he was, but just seeing if he trusted her enough to tell her the truth, which didn't happen.  
Of course.  
"Just someone who needed help. He's gone now." Derek replied as he walked away from Emma, checking outside before looking back at Emma who looked towards the floor.

Back to sleeping, she felt a hand shake her to walk up, her peering up at the figure to discover it was Derek who was waking her up.  
"I've got to leave for a while. Can you handle being here alone?" Derek asked as the blurred vision of him got clearer as she nodded her head.  
"Where are you going?" She wondered, standing up as Derek's leather jacket was over her arms, a few sizes too big.  
"Just in town. I'll be back soon." Derek told her as he grabbed her chin, giving a small smile before he walked out of the house, leaving.  
Smiling, she pulled down her black hair as it tumbled below her shoulders, stopping at the middle of her back as she heard his car leave, another one pull up. Looking outside, she discovered that a blue jeep was now occupying the space where Derek's car used to be, two teenagers coming out with shovels. Getting a closer look, she discovered that they were Scott and Stiles, digging up the body, well, the top part of the body of Laura Hale, which would be the top of a wolf. Knowing what would happen, she quietly ran to the front door, opening it as she sneaked around the side of the house, the opposite side of where Scott and Stiles were. Running, she knew what would happened and hoped to get as far away from the house as possible.  
Her black hair bounced along her back as she heard sirens coming from down the road, meaning she was close as she continued her pace, watching a few police cars take off down the road. Reaching the edge of the road, she began to run the opposite way, hoping to stay away from the arrests and the suspicions of anyone who could have pinned it on her.  
It seemed like hours of running, but she managed to make it on Ellen street. Reaching the abandon apartment building, she planned to stay there until she thought it would be safe to head back to the Hale house for Derek. Collapsing onto the floor in the corner, she waited for the time where she could go back for Derek.

She felt her shoulder being shaken, opening her eyes to find Derek above her, a smile forming on her face as Derek was sitting next to her.  
"Why'd you run from the house?" He questioned, tilting his head as she started to move to sit and to look into his eyes.  
"Police cars were outside. The first thing I thought to do was to run. I was scared, Derek." She lied, trying to get him to believe in her lie, which was one of the things she was talented at- lying.  
"You made the right choice. The police are gone now, so we can go back. Do you want to?" He asked, putting his hand out as she softly nodded, standing as he put his arm, once again, around her shoulder.  
"Derek, everything that is happening is scaring me." She told him as they walked out of the building, walking along the building.  
"Then let me make it better." He whispered as he pushed her up against the building, connecting his lips with her's as his hand was on her left cheek, cupping it.  
Pulling away, he looked into her eyes as she opened her eyes looking into his to whisper, "You always know the right thing to do."  
Connecting their hands together, they pulled away from the wall, leaving the only question left to ask- were they a couple?


	4. Pack Mentality

**-Chapter Three-  
**  
Her eyes flickered open to discover that the house was empty, leaving her alone as she looked down, seeing she was in her same dirty clothes that she had worn since she had appeared in Beacon Hills. Standing up, she watched the door open for Derek to come inside holding a bag, turning around to see Emma standing against the wall.  
"You must be tired of wearing those old clothes." He said, walking over to her to hand the bag to her, watching as she tilted her head, slowly looking from him to the bag as she opened it.  
"You must read minds," Leaning up, she kissed his cheek before looking at her clothes that he bought her once again, smiling. "'Cause you pick the perfect things to buy and to do."  
With Derek pointing her to a room, she walked inside, quickly changed into the purple dress with the sleeves covering her shoulders just enough, pulling a black leather jacket on her skinny body, flipping her hair over it as she pulled out a pair of black leather high heels, at least being a four inch heel that she fit into. Checking herself over, she piled her old clothes into the bag before walking out, finding Derek around the corner.  
"How do I look?" She asked, only for Derek to pull her by her back against his body, her laughing as he leaned into her face, kissing her.  
"Beautiful." He whispered between kisses as he grasped her back and her neck, leaning her back a little as she wrapped her arms around his back, holding on.  
"Derek," She pulled back from his kissing, staring into his eyes as she whispered into his ear, "Can you drive me into town?"  
"Anything for you." He whispered back, not asking why she needed to go into town, only grabbing his keys as he took her in his left arm, holding her.  
"Thank you." She told him as he walked with her out of the house, over to his car where she sat in the passenger's seat, him getting in the driver's seat.  
"Do you need money?" He asked as they were halfway in their drive, just arriving at the store where a couple of the best stores in Beacon Hills were located.  
"If you have any. I'll pay you back." Usually she refused to take any money unless she had earned it or she would pay them back, which she had always done.  
"Don't worry about it. What's mine is what's yours." Handing her a hundred dollar bill, she kissed his lips, saying a quick "Thank you," before leaving the car, knowing that she would pay him back one way or another.

Finishing her shopping, she had a few pairs of dresses, high heels, sneakers, shirts, jeans, shorts, sweatshirts, a few make up products, shampoo and conditioner, bras, and underwear. Walking down the sidewalk, she felt two hands grab her, pulling her from the sidewalk and into an ally where she was forced against the wall. Dropping the bag, she tried to move, only for a knife to appear next to her throat a raspy voice whispering, "Move and you're dead."  
The knife slowly disappeared from her sight as she felt a hand go from her waist, down to her knee where the bottom of her dress was slowly lifted upwards. Slightly moving, his body pressed against her's as he whispered, "It'll only hurt a little. Now, shut up or I'll kill you."  
She felt his hand go up further, reaching her underwear as he tugged at the top of it, starting to pull it down as his other hand, the one pushing her shoulder against the wall, moved down the back of her dress, reaching her bra as her hand moved around her, feeling her.  
"Please, stop." Her voice was weak as she felt her tears start to come down, her trying to stop crying as she choked on her sobbing.  
Suddenly a sharp pain was felt across the side of her thigh as warm blood began to trickle down her leg, the man behind her whispering, "If you speak again or move, I'll make sure that I'll hurt you enough to make you a Jane Doe."  
Holding in her crying, she felt the back of her bra cut open, it falling to the ground as he wrapped his hands around her, the sound of his belt buckle being undone as she heard it lower, his pants down to his knees along with his underwear. She felt the knife cut off her underwear, it dropping to the ground as she felt him thrust into her, her squeezing her eyes shut as he roamed inside her. She felt him move around, going into places unknown as he moved his hands down to her waist, holding her steady as he began to ride her. Suddenly he pushed her down to the ground to get into a better position, his hands holding her as he began to get slower and slower, then speeding up. She felt like he would rip her in half, his hands suddenly moving up her body as he felt her, him still inside her as he felt every section of her body. He started to kiss her neck, pulling himself out as he turned her over, kissing her lips before pulling the top of her dress down a little to put his bare chest against her's, still kissing her like he had only a few minutes left. Stopping him from kissing her anymore, he flipped her back over as he rode her for the longest time, visiting every part of her body before pulling out, her completely covered in blood as he kicked her in her stomach.  
Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "This won't be the last time we meet. You were the best I've had this week."  
Picking up the evidence of him being there, he kicked her once more before he took her by her hair, slamming her head into the building next to her, knocking her unconscious before taking off, making sure nobody had seen him.

Derek walked down the street, searching for Emma only to discover her in the ally bloody, beaten, and completely broken. Hurrying over to her, he discovered that her bra and underwear was cut off, thrown to the side as her bag was left two feet away from her. Bending down, he discovered what had happened as he began to try and walk her up. Suddenly two bright blue eyes flashed open, looking at the two friendly hazel ones staring back at her.  
"Derek?" She whispered, her voice weak as he helped her stand, her completely bloody as she began to cry, looking at what happened.  
"Are you hurt at all?" He asked, checking her over to see a few cuts across her thigh, him looking back up as she didn't know what to do, but to stay where she was, afraid.  
"Can we go home, please?" She whispered, him grabbing her bag, along with the ripped bra and underwear, before walking with her back to the car.

Home for a good three hours, Emma had fallen asleep, him taking care of her as he cleaned her up, burning the evidence of rape just before he saw Scott arrive at his house. Sighing, he watched as the evidence burned, him putting it out before meeting Scott at the front of his house. Worried about Emma, he decided to make it quick, giving him what he wanted, only in return for a favor later on. Once he had left, he went back inside to see that Emma was still sleeping, probably going to sleep for the whole night and a good portion of the morning.  
Hours had passed, him covering Emma up with a blanket as she looked like she was freezing. About two hours later, Derek found himself in the middle of a werewolf fight with Scott who believed that Derek was the one who had killed the bus driver. He wanted to keep things quiet, but he supposed that they got a little loud when he was put through a wall by Scott. When the fight had ended, he had sent Scott home with his favor of having Scott help him defeat the alpha. As soon as he did that, he made sure that Emma was still asleep, which she was, before he sat next to her, putting her head on his lap as he watched over her.  
He would never leave her alone again.  
Never.


	5. Magic Bullet

**-Chapter Four-  
**  
Opening her eyes, she began to look around as she noticed that Derek wasn't home, thus leaving her alone yet again. Walking back to the corner, she sat down as she put her arms around her knees, trying to remember what had happened last night. Nothing came to her mind, only the last memory of coming out of the store, and now she was home, wrapped in a blanket. Slowly lifting herself from the corner, her back sliding up against the wall, she moved across the room, trying to get to the door as she leaned her head against it, confused. Lifting her hand against the door, she reached down for the doorknob, quietly opening it as she saw the sun was barely up, the wind blowing across the woods.  
Stepping outside, barefoot, she felt some sort of depression as she slid her hand along the house before reaching the ground. The leaves crunched beneath her, a few leaves crumbling as she watched the trees shake, almost like excitement. About to turn the corner, she thought she heard a faint whisper from behind her, turning to see nothing there. Laughing to herself, she turned around as she went back to go back into the house, looking behind her before going inside, shutting the door.  
Little did she know she missed two red eyes in the mist.

Walking over to her bag, she brought it the the room she had previously changed in, tossing clothes from the bag as she found a white shirt that had two thick straps below her shoulder, two thin ones on her shoulders as the shirt was slightly see through, not enough to expose anything, the shirt being white with black light stitching the say the word, "Love," on it, a pair of light jeans, partly faded as the bottoms were rolled up, being a little shorter than needed, and a pair of black silk high heels, the heel being about five inches off the ground, a strap on the top to access when she needed to slide in her foot. Finishing the look, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands, along with her side bangs, around her face.  
Picking up the clothes she tossed out, she dropped the bag back to her corner before she began to walk towards the door, wanting to leave for one day without Derek following her or offering to drive. Her hand on the doorknob, she opened the door, stepping into the cool air before shutting the door, leaving as she felt like somebody was watching her. Shaking it off, she continued to walk into town, wanting to explore more than what the show had to offer.

When she made it into town, she watched as it looked abandon, her waiting for a tumbleweed or a newspaper to drift by. Walking down the street, she stopped at an ally, looking in to see dry blood on the ground, fading into the cement. It seemed like eternity as she stared at it, suddenly giving up as she passed by, not noticing the dark figure next to the dumpster. Walking down the street, she turned to walk into someone, remembering the night she meant Derek Hale.  
"Sorry." She whispered as she passed by the girl on the sidewalk, looking at her before turning around, only to hear the girl speak.  
"Do I know you?" She asked, her being Lydia Martin, not Emma's favorite character, but she was somewhere around there.  
"No. I don't go to this school, in fact, don't go to any school at all." She shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked at Lydia who tilted her head towards her.  
"You look young. How old are you?" Lydia asked as she watched Emma blink, reaching up to rub under her eye before answering.  
"Seventeen years old." Emma started to wonder why Lydia wasn't in school, but she guessed it was later than she had thought and she must not have paid any attention to the time.  
"Normally you'd still be in school." Lydia said, sighing before turning around, walking away as Emma stood their staring at the spot she used to be.  
Turning around, she watched as Jackson Whittemore passed by, stopping as he looked around before looking towards Emma.  
"Have you seen a girl around this height, young, red hair, acting like she owns the street?" Jackson asked, in a need to find her who Emma pointed down the street, Jackson starting to run the way she was pointing, hoping he could find Lydia.  
Turning around, she continued to walk, only to stop at a vet clinic, it catching her attention as she knew that Scott McCall worked as an assistant to Dr. Deaton. Opening the door, she went inside to find that Dr. Deaton was walking to the door, just about to close.  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked, tilting his head as he checked his watch, seeing it was time to close the vet clinic.  
"Does Scott McCall work here?" Stupid question.  
Why wouldn't he work there when he's been working there since season one to season three.  
"He's not here right now." The vet confirmed, her nodding her head as she bit her lip, walking towards the door as the vet followed, changing the sign from being open to being closed.  
Sighing, she looked around before stuffing her hands back into her pockets, walking back to the Hale house where she knew she'd be safe.  
At least for now.  
As she made her way back to the house, she started to think about how she felt safer in the world of Teen Wolf, but she knew it wouldn't last. Then she started to think what had happened with the plane, her mother- everything back in her world. Sighing, she looked up to see that the house was in sight.  
Reaching the house, she made her way up the steps, only to feel the presence of something or someone who didn't belong. Pushing it under the carpet, she opened the door, stepping inside before shutting it, sighing as she headed over to her corner. Taking off her heels, she tossed them to the bag before sitting down, pulling the blanket over her. Starting up at the ceiling, she wondered where Derek had been for the day, or if he was ever going to come back. Putting her head on the floor, she did her best to fall asleep, hoping to see that he was there when she woke up.

Her dreams took her above and beyond as she heard a few noises coming from reality. Opening her eyes, the image of someone walking in the room brought her curiosity high as she tried to get a better view of the figure coming in the house. Rubbing her eyes, she soon had a clearer visual of Derek coming inside, shutting the door as he turned around to see Emma.  
"You were gone for a while. Where were you?" She began to move to sit up, but Derek motioned for her to sit back down.  
"Had a few issues to settle. Don't worry about it." Derek knew he had broken his promise to stay with her, him feeling awful about it, but every second he thought about her, hoping he'd survive the bullet to make it home for her.  
And he did.  
"Are you going to stay or leave?" She asked as he took off his leather jacket, bringing it with him as he sat down next to Emma.  
"Stay." He whispered, putting her head on his lap before he put his jacket beneath her head, his back against the wall as he tried to make it comfortable for her.  
"Do you ever feel like somebody's watching you." She suddenly asked as her head laid in his lap, her looking at the ceiling as he held her hand.  
"What do you mean?" Derek hoped that she wasn't feeling like she was in danger and would want to leave the house along with him.  
"Today the house seemed empty and alone, so I decided to walk to town. The whole time there and back it seemed like somebody was watching me, following my every move. Don't jump on it." She assured him that what she was feeling was nothing as she held his hand, falling asleep in his lap as he looked blankly in the room, thinking over what she had just told him.


	6. The Tell

**-Chapter Five-  
**  
Using her arm as a pillow, she remembered Derek telling her that he would be out on business for the night and would be back when it was over. Lately him keeping her safe, staying by her side, wasn't working when he went out all the time, telling her it was business, but she knew he was with Scott, doing something that involved the alpha. She's seen all the episodes at least five times, so him telling her it was business was just lies, and she knew she'd soon have to tell him.  
Moving from one side of the position she was in the the other, she continued to toss and turn, the darkness being the only thing she has seen when Derek would leave. Day or night, it was always dark where she was when lies were told and the ones who mean the most to you leave. Sitting up, she heard floorboards creak, her moving further back only to hit the corner. She watched as two red eyes passed from the door, them walking by the room she was in, only for her to gulp, giving a clue of her being in the room. She watched as the red eyes came back to the room, them looking all over until they landed on her. Backing up, she tried to find a way to escape, but the eyes came closer and closer until she could feel the breath of the werewolf upon her neck. Closing her eyes, she opened the to find the werewolf taking it's head back, only to move quickly, biting her neck as she screamed.  
Suddenly two hands were on her, shaking her to see Derek sitting next to her, trying to shake her from her dreams as she realized she was hitting him. Stopping, she felt Derek hug her, her leaning into his chest as she broke down in tears, all the emotions being let out.  
"You're safe." He whispered over and over in her ear as he slowly rocked her back and forth, hoping to stop her from crying.  
"Derek, please don't leave me. It's hard to make it through when all you see is darkness." She whispered into his arms, trying to stop crying as she held onto his arm, not wanting to let go.  
"I can't keep promising to be here for you. All I do is leave you alone, locked up in here like an animal and it feels terrible." Derek told her as she laid in his arms, choking on her sobs as she closed her eyes, feeling his arms around her.  
"Tell me the truth." She demanded, wanting to hear him tell her what's happening, not the other way around when questions will only come up.  
"You would run if you knew the truth." He told her, only for her to escape from his arms, sitting on her legs as she held his hands.  
"No, I won't." She said, holding his hands as she looked into his eyes in the dark, not seeing the doubt on his face.  
"You wouldn't understand." He tried to make up an excuse, trying to pull away from her, only for her to hold on tightly, pulling him back.  
"We won't know until you tell me, will we?" She told him as he sighed, sitting across from her as he switched her from holding his hands to him holding her hands.  
"The reason why I disappear at random times is not because of business, it's because I am a werewolf." He told her, her trying to give her best surprise that she could fix up, but failing as she began to laugh, feeling happiness and confusion surround the room.  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked, suddenly confused, but knowing why she would laugh if it was the other way around.  
"Because I'm happy you told me." She said, wrapping her arms around him, only for him to pull from her, looking at her with confusion.  
"That doesn't bother you? Like, it doesn't scare you or make you think I am joking?" Derek suddenly asked, wanting to know the reason why she was feeling happy and not any other emotion.  
"Derek, I knew you were a werewolf. I know you were a werewolf from birth." She confessed, not wanting to keep the secret from him if he told his secret to her.  
"How?" He simply asked, still confused, but a little bit shocked as she sighed, unknowing of how to let out how she knew, but not with telling him that what he was in was a show.  
"I am a psychic. I know what happened in the past, what's happening in the present, and what will happen in the future." She made up, praying he'd believe in it, which he did as the confusion left his face, filling it with slight belief.  
"That's different. I'm in love with a psychic." He whispered to himself, them still holding hands as she tilted her head at him.  
"No asking questions about the future. It would change what is meant to happen and I can't do that." She'd use the ability to know what will happen in the future, which wasn't an ability, but seemed to be, to try and make little things that didn't matter have the outcome different.  
"Yeah." He told her as they hugged once more, longer this time as he told her how she could come with him on the ones with little or none danger.  
She accepted his offer.

Changing, she undid the ponytail her hair was sitting in, letting it fall over her shoulders as she slipped off the clothes she had on. Pulling out a sleeveless shirt, pulling it on her as the light blue shirt went along with her dark blue skinny jeans. Taking out a pair of black All-Star converse, she slipped them over the bottoms of the skinny jeans, standing up as she took the black leather jacket out of the bag, slipping it around her skinny arms and body.  
"Beautiful." He complimented as he came into the room, her giggling as she took the bag in her right hand, walking around Derek as she tossed it to her corner.  
"Where are we going today?" She wondered, leaning against the wall as she watched Derek grab his keys, turning to look at Emma.  
"Where I am going is to deal with hunters. Where will you be going?" He asked, making it clear that she was not allowed to come with him.  
"Take me to the school. I have a feeling something will happen tonight. I should be there when it happens, don't you think?" She told him as she walked pass him, opening the door as he followed, shutting the door behind him as he went to the car with her.

"Twenty minutes." He told her as he watched her kiss his forehead through the open window before driving away, her walking towards the school.  
When she reached the school, she discovered that a mountain lion was running around, lose as panic was soon spread. Watching Scott, he went around the parking lot, trying to figure out what was running around only to hear a gunshot. The attention was soon at Chris who held a gun in his hand, a bullet in the stomach of the mountain lion as everyone gathered around. Little did Emma know it had been nineteen minutes, her walk taking a while longer than she thought it would take.  
Her eyes connected with Scott's who began to cut through the crowd, trying to walk over to her when a car pulled up, Derek inside. Pushing her hands in her pocket, she turned around as she heard Scott start to run towards her, her opening the door as she got inside. Looking at Derek, she watched as he began to drive, leaving Scott in the middle of the road, staring as they drove away.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked, hearing the gunshot, the screams, the whispers, and seeing the crowd in the middle of the parking lot.  
"Mountain lion." She simply said, silence overflowing the car as no more questions were asked, no answers being needed.


End file.
